


What Dreams Become

by Lunarium



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 20:35:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9624320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarium/pseuds/Lunarium





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amyfortuna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amyfortuna/gifts).



Lalli kicked against the water, willing himself closer to the surface and the pool of light. He fought against the terrible weight against his chest, feeling as if his hammering heart was about to burst right out of his chest. 

The light was so close, though nothing resembling of his Haven loomed overhead. 

_Help!_ he prayed as the water began pulling him back. 

An arm shot down from the surface, grabbing his hand, and pulled. The first gulp of air hit his lungs like a great fresh wave, though his sides ached and he coughed heavily. 

“Reynir…what…” 

He pulled back, his hands rubbing against the sleeves of Reynir’s coat. The cut was much shorter and the design far different from what the boy normally wore in the dreamworld. He had the faintest recollection of the men on the boat when Tuuri had whisked him off on this stupid expedition. 

And then he took notice of the wall behind Reynir; his eyes widened. 

“We’re not in my Haven,” he said. 

“And not in mine,” Reynir said. “I woke up here dressed in this. The ship’s flooding and sinking! What’s happening, Lalli?” 

Lalli studied his own clothes. He too was dressed differently. Not as a crew member, but they were certainly not his traditional dress of his culture that he awoke in each time in his Haven. Lalli’s eyes narrowed. He was no expert in the fashion of the modern day; he seldom paid attention to the details of his own dress, but there was something decidedly different about Reynir’s suit from the man in that boat Lalli had been in many weeks—possibly months—back. 

“We’re in someone else’s Haven,” Lalli said. “Someone who has passed away. We’re just passing through.” 

There came a shout, and from the window Lalli could see about five adults and a child waving from a boat with a swan painted on the side. Their only chance. Something about them was familiar. If this sinking ship was connected to Reynir’s ancestors, then the people in the boat were somehow connected to Lalli. 

Reynir raised one eyebrow in confusion, and Lalli had to smile. There was still a lot the fool had to learn about magic and dreams, but Lalli didn’t mind. Reynir captivated him at first sight, and as annoying as he may be, Lalli wouldn’t mind giving that face a kiss. 

“It’s what dreams become,” Lalli said, taking Reynir’s hand. “Tell you more once we get to safety.”


End file.
